


Follow Him

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Will wanders a lot, even in his own mind, but Hannibal is patient enough to follow him, catch him, and bring him back. Or he’s learning to be.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Follow Him

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season between Rôti and Relevés. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Drugs had caught Will Graham, delivering him into the dreamless sleep he craved but it was only a matter of time before Will wandered off, driven by his mind and heart. 

The trick was not to stop him but to simply follow him. Follow him, catch him, and bring him back to where Hannibal was. 

Even now his eyelids quivered and opened. Hannibal caught his green gaze before those lids slid down again. 

He’d bring soup next time. In his curiosity he’d played perhaps a bit too roughly with Will Graham. They’d left his patient still and motionless, retreating more into himself than ever. 

Such a state was no good. As exquisite as Will Graham was with his mind on fire, whirling in an inner world of his own destruction, there was no point if it took Will even further away from him. He didn’t wish to destroy him. He never had. There was something so seductive about this man breaking, something that tickled his curiosity into a state near excitement, it was hard not to indulge it. He’d have to resist, to slow matters down. He didn’t wish to break his precious toy, who might become something far more than a toy. 

Hannibal would go all out with the soup. He’d use the very best ingredients, make certain he visited the closest Farmer’s Market, which carried a greater variety of mushrooms than most of the stores in Baltimore. 

Only the best for his precious patient. Hannibal smiled to himself.


End file.
